An Unexpected Person
by UNAvoid Gear
Summary: What if Red wasn't the only person to reach Silver Cave?. What if someone else was there before her?. Will this person be a good occurrence in her life? or will he be a new challenger. Inspired by quil12's Pokemon Ninja.
1. And They Meet

Story Starts!

The blizzard blew upon Silver Cave. The sound sound of snow scrunching under someone's shoes can be hear from afar. Red and black shoes with knee length black socks and light blue skirt can be seen as a figure walks trough the snowy stairs that lead stop the peak of the mountain. Being 5'8 the figure could seen wearing red and black jacket with a black undershirt, if someone were to see the person without said jacket you could see that the person was very well endowed and the persons slender arms. A yellow backpack can be seen on the persons back with different kinds of items inside of it. Also Pikachu with a heart shape end on its tail could barely be seen inside one of the main pocket of the backpack trying to protect itself from the cold and the snow. As the we keep moving up you are able to see the persons face and it's red hat with half a white poke ball symbol on the front signifying that the person is a Pokemon Trainer, focusing on the face of the person you could clearly see it was feminine yet very beautiful. Her face is a bit angular yet roundish giving her a cute/pretty combination, two bangs that fell to each side of her face ending at her shoulders and beautiful brown hair that reached her heart shape rear yet being hidden by her skirt (which by the way ended a bit below her knees) and powerful yet kind brown eyes that were being overshadowed by her hat.

This person was non-other than Pokemon Trainer Red, the New Champion of the Kanto see after Red defeat her Rival Green ( or Blue which ever is fine with you - Little Rhyme there) she headed to, where she heard (or more like spying) from few that a Legendary Pokemon was sighted there so with that it mind she took off not telling a single soul about it, not even her mom which made her sad and guilty about it but she knew that once she reached her new goal that she would return to Pallet Town and apologize to everyone for disappearing like that and making them worry for her safety. She already knew that the news of her disappearance has reach all over Kanto but she didn't care. News and Medias were for people to show off, she is not that type of person. It was that same reason that she didn't accepted the interviews when she became the new Champion and headed straight way to Silver Cave.

Finally reaching the end of the mountain Red's face turn into that of disbelief as she saw a person was already there and by the looks of it he was already there for a very long time. Although she couldn't see the persons face since the only visible part of the persons was the persons back, Red could clearly see what clothes the person was wearing. The persons clothes consisted a orange hat that covers up most of his blond spiky hair that reach pass his shoulders, a orange hoodie with a blue stripe going across each of the hoodies side and the arms, dark blue jeans with back pockets and dark blue shoes with three orange stripes going on each sides of the shoes. The person also carries a brown backpack with the poke ball symbol on it. The persons backpack looks seemingly light, very light giving the appearance that he never carries anything in it. Walking up the person Red thoughts were: ' What is he doing here? or does he know of the legendary pokemon that was seen up here?'. As she was 9 feet apart from him he suddenly turned around showing the front portion of his body. If this would have been a normal situation Red would have found herself blushing at the sight of him. 6'1 foot tall, an angular yet handsome face, deep intense blue eyes, two bangs that fell to his chin and are those...whiskers?. She didn't know if they were real or fake but the only thing on her mind is how amazing he looks. As she gazes back to his sapphire eyes she could see tell that he was surprise at seeing her here, but after a while his eyes became serious as he reached for the minimize poke ball tie around the side of his hip. Red knew what that sign meant.

A Pokemon Battle.


	2. It begins

'Infinite Power' Talk/Speech

'_Read my mind' _Thoughts

_**'It shall be done' **_Poke Speech/ Kurama Talk

Story Starts

Seeing him reach for his Pokeball, Red reached for hers knowing that this battle is inevitable and by the look in his face it will definitely be the biggest battle of her life. Both at the same time grabbed their Pokeball and tossing it into the air and releasing their respective Pokemons.

At Red's side a draconic, bipedal Pokémon was on her side of the field. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny, and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles.

"Raaaarrgh!" the Pokemon roared, releasing a flamethrower into the air showing that hes not to mess with.

At the other persons side, a Pokemon that she never seen before stood there. For what she could see the Pokemon is relatively tall and bipedal resembling a fox. It is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe, this robe is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees (to which she deduced that it must be a Fire-Type), as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear, orange slit eyes and an orange nose. It's forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its robe.

"Del-phox!" the Pokemon said with a soft yet with a melodious voice .

Red brought out her Pokedex from a pocket of her backpack and scanned her opponents Pokemon, as she scanned the Pokemon her Pokedex said '**No Data**' in which she assumed that the Pokemon must not be from Kanto. Putting the Pokedex back in the pocket she decided to make the first move.

"Charizard…Air Slash"

Nodding to his friend command Charizard flapped his wings and released a blade of air towards his opponent, only for his attack be avoided. Soon Charizard found himself floating in the air with a blue outline glowing on surrounding him. Red gritted her teeth a bit seeing her opponents Pokemon attack without his trainer giving it a command.

'_I__t__ also must be part Physic, this battle just got a lot more difficult.' _was her thought, remembering how difficult Sabrina was when she used her physic powers to give commands to her Pokemon.

Using Physic the opposite Pokemon slammed Charizard to the ground; **hard**. As Red's Pokemon made contact with the floor a loud **THUMP** was heard followed by dust and a few pebbles to rise from the ground obscuring their view. Shielding her eyes from the dust she waited for it to clear up. Red lowered her arms a bit and saw the mysterious person eyes glow blue for a second from within the dust before it was gone. Saving that for after they finished the battle she waited a bit more for the dust to clear.

As it finally cleared she could she the opposite Pokemon without so much as a scratch while her Charizard is covered in bruises and scratches, his breathing also has become labored. Her eyes widened as she saw how much damage one attack did. '_How strong are his Pokemons?, just one attack did that much damage to Charizard and hes one of the strongest Pokemon in my team!, if his first Pokemon is that strong I cannot begin to imagine how strong are the other ones in his team'_. Quickly recollecting her thoughts Red decided to use one of Charizard strongest move.

"Blast Burn..."

Charizard started to glow red as his flame on his tail increased dramatically before punching the ground with both of his fist. This action cause four pillars of fire to erupt from the ground into the sky as it started to travel to the opposite Pokemon at alarming speed. Her eyes widened she saw the Pokemon do nothing but just stand there and let the attack head its way. Her last though was '_Is he insane!?, hes just going to let his Pokemon take that attack head on_?' before everything went white.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone the names Unavoidable Gear, anyways I want to apologize for the few missing words in the first chapter but unfortunately I am not able to fix them but I problem and new an all and I know is not inexcusable and for that I'm sorry, but I promised that for now on I will try my best to correct and fix any problems with the chapters soooo... Laters! *Gone with the Wind*.**


End file.
